Dinnertime
by MobBob
Summary: Request by DarkxMoon21: Percy walks in on Thalia in a compromising position. Smut
1. Chapter 1

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were headed towards the lunch hall. As they passed the Zeus cabin, Percy turned around. Annabeth and Grover stopped. "Where are you going?"

Percy pointed to the Zeus cabin. "The lights are still on in there. I'm going go see if Thalia knows it's dinnertime. Go ahead without me."

"Okay." Grover and Annabeth both continued to the lunch hall.

Percy headed over to the cabin. As he got closer, he could see that the door was ajar. She had likely kept it open to allow the cabin to air-out a bit. It was late in spring and summer was just around the corner, so Percy couldn't blame her for that. Most people were forced to wear as little clothes as possible thanks to the heat. Boys went around shirtless and girls were practically wearing bikinis. Earlier today, he himself had to change his shirt because it had gotten so sweaty. When Percy got to the cabin he made sure to take careful steps. This was part of a game he was playing. He would try to see how close he could get to people without them noticing. He was getting pretty good at it. He got to the door of the cabin without making a single sound. He peaked in through the crack. He looked around the room. It was mostly empty. Percy could relate. Having one of the Big Three as your parent meant that you didn't have many siblings. Percy eventually found Thalia's bed. On it he saw a black bathrobe laying there. He thought this was odd, but figured she had probably just got out of the shower.

He looked around and finally saw Thalia standing in the corner of the cabin. When he saw Thalia, his heart skipped a beat. He had caught Thalia as she was in the middle of changing her clothes. They were on the floor and Percy could see Thalia standing there in her underwear. Her very sexy underwear. She was wearing a lacy leopard print pair of bra and panties. The bra seemed to be a push-up, as her cleavage was clearly inflated. Percy got a good look of that cleavage as Thalia bent over to pick something off the floor. She turned around and Percy realized that she was wearing a thong. Percy's heart was racing. He was completely mesmerized by the sight of Thalia's scantily clad body. He was so distracted that he almost forgot why he was here. He realized that Thalia might spot him any second now and get suspicious. He wondered if he could just walk away, but then Annabeth and Grover might get curious if he didn't come back with Thalia. He thought about it for a while and then came up with an idea. He lightly knocked on the door. Thalia jumped. "Who's there?"

Percy was practically snickering. "It's me Percy. I just wanted to tell you it's dinnertime."

"Right." Thalia rushed to get her robe on. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Percy. "It was my pleasure."

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Percy was tossing and turning in his bed. He had been trying to go to sleep for what seemed like hours. His eyes were heavy and his brain was groggy, but he still couldn't bring himself to go to sleep. Desperate, Percy decide to turn to a tried and true method that always put him to sleep. He was going to masturbate. He took his member in his hand and began squeezing it until he was erect. When it was good and hard, he started rubbing up and down his shaft. His mind began going through a series of fantasies that helped him get off. He decided to go for a new one. One he had been thinking about since dinner.

Percy imagined Thalia sitting at the foot of his bed, wearing her leopard print underwear. She had a wicked smile on her face. She playfully crawled up the bed. "I always wanted to know what it was like to fuck the son of Poseidon."

Percy smiled. "Well here's your chance to find out."

"Oh goodie." Thalia unhooked her bra, allowing Percy to have a good look at her naked breasts. She grabbed them playing with her nipples. "Like what you see?"

"Oh most definitely," said Percy.

"I can see." Thalia pulled back the blankets, exposing his erection. She lowered her head and put her lips around the shaft. She sucked on it, sending Percy's heart right through his chest. Thalia then began bobbing up and down the shaft. Percy moaned, putting his hand in Thalia's hair. He pushed her head down further. He could feel her tongue licking him, massaging his balls. This drove him wild. She gently ran her tongue up and down the shaft. She then lifted her head up.

"What's wrong?" said Percy. "Why'd you stop?"

"I wanted try something new." Thalia then proceeded to put Percy's erection between her cleavage. She squeezed her breasts together. Percy loved the soft, natural feeling of her massive breasts. She rubbed her breasts together and Percy didn't know if he could hold it in anymore. Sure enough, he felt a strange feeling and soon his fingers were wet. He wiped them off against his sheets and put his head on his pillow. He was asleep in no time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A continuation as requested by DarkxMoon21.**

Percy stood outside the showers. It had been a hot day and he had had a particularly hard practice session, so he figured he needed a shower. He stood there, tapping his foot, waiting for whoever it was to get out. He had been waiting there for what seemed like half an hour, sweating from the summer heat. Finally, he decided that if whoever was in there didn't get out of there soon, he was going to break the door down. He counted to ten. "Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two..."

Almost as if they could read Percy's mind, the door opened, revealing Thalia. She was wearing her black robe. It was partially hanging off her shoulder, as Percy could see her bra strap. Her leopard print bra strap. "Hey Percy."

"Hey Thalia," said Percy somewhat nervously, the memory of last night still in his head. "I'm just here to take a shower."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that," said Thalia. "This being the showers and all."

"Right," said Percy.

"Well they're free now." Thalia stepped aside to allow Percy to get in. She walked off.

"Bye." Percy turned around to her, but she had already left. Percy took off his shirt, got in the shower, and turned on the water. Surprisingly, the water was still warm. Thalia had somehow managed not to use up all the hot water. He began thinking of her. More specifically, her taking a shower. Percy thought about what it would be like to walk in on Thalia in the shower, rubbing soap all over her perfectly shaped breasts. Needless to say, this fantasy got Percy pretty hard. He grabbed his erection and began rubbing up and down the shaft. Of course, in his mind, Thalia was the one doing it. Her soft, delicate hands drove him wild. Soon he was sufficiently hard and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Percy pushed her up against the shower wall and began fucking her. She moaned sensuously. "You like that you filthy slut!"

"Oh yes!" Thalia screamed. "Give me more! I'm a dirty whore!"

"As you wish." Percy picked up the speed and soon she was screaming as loudly as she could. She scratched Percy back, which really got him going. He shoved his face into her breasts, which were bouncing up and down with each one of his thrusts. She leaned in and kissed Percy's forehead. He then felt her hand move from his back and cup his balls. Her fingers tickled them. This sent Percy heart racing. He felt like he would come at any moment. He decided he didn't have enough fun yet and decided to slow down. He pulled away from Thalia.

Thalia pouted. "Done already?"

"No," said Percy. "Just changing speeds."

"Changing speeds?" said Thalia.

"Yeah," said Percy. "Get on your knees."

Thalia did as she was told and after Percy had sometime to calm down a bit, he was fucking her from behind. He spanked her ass until it was red. Thalia screamed as he did this and Percy was extremely turned on. He leaned in a grabbed her breasts, playing with her nipples. Thalia giggled as she did this. They were nice and soft. Percy thought about last night, when he had imagined putting his erection in between her cleavage. This thought sent him over the edge and he came. Percy looked down at his hand and washed it off under the water. Outside he could hear someone knocking on the door.

"Hurry it up in there! Other people need to take a shower too." It was Clarisse, who almost seemed like she would breakdown the door. Percy sighed. He wasn't close to clean.


End file.
